Rodéo Amort
by Nathy91
Summary: OS pour concours N 7 de DAL OS écrit à 4 mains avec Kalika-ma ayant finit à la 2ieme place  une rencontre entre deux personnes un passion, une vie un conte de fée ternie par une vengeance.  quel en sera l'issue?


**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon: « The Fairytale's Contest »**

**Titre : Rodéo amort**

**By : Nathy & Kalika-ma**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

**OS ayant obtenu la 2ieme place au concours N°7 de D.A.L.**

Je suis morte, j'ai appris à mes dépends que tous les contes de fée ne se finissaient pas par _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

Je pourrai vous raconter comment c'est d'être morte, mais je pense qu'il faut que cela reste un mystère pour les vivants. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je peux le voir lui, Edward Cullen, mon prince charmant devant ma tombe de marbre où il a gravé de ses mains : Bella Swan 1979-2011. A l'ange qui tel une étoile filante a éclairé ma vie.

Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je le vois ici, il vient me dire au revoir. Je l'entends me murmurer un je t'aime. Je peux voir des larmes perler sur sa joue. Son beau regard, celui que j'aimais tant, en est voilé mais il se redresse, serre le poing pour se donner du courage et il part. Il va enfin vivre et me laisser partir. Cela fait mal mais je suis heureuse pour la première fois depuis que mon cœur a cessé de battre.

Je peux me laisser aller dans mes souvenirs, les évènements qui m'ont conduit jusqu'ici défilent dans mon esprit !

Quand j'étais petite comme toutes les filles j'attendais avec impatience le soir pour entendre un nouveau _il était une fois_, une nouvelle histoire pour rêver à mon prince charmant.

En vieillissant j'avais oublié la magie de mon enfance, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour un homme ferait de mes rêves d'enfant une réalité.

La première fois que je l'avais aperçu, c'était au détour d'une rue. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, juste un regard qui te transperce avant de disparaitre. J'étais restée là un moment avant de reprendre mes esprits.

Ses yeux me hantaient. J'étais rentrée chez moi, j'avais saisi un crayon et impulsivement j'avais écrit. Je devais mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais ressenti :

Visage venu de nulle part

Tu m'es apparu

Sans même un regard

Tu t'es enfoncé dans cette rue

Mais qui étais-tu ?

Dans ma mémoire

Des souvenirs me sont revenus

Une histoire

Qui jadis fut racontée !

A la petite fille

Au parfum vanille

Qui a tant rêvé

De ce jour

De ce moment

Et pourtant

Je n'ai pas pu te faire parvenir l'amour

Dont mon cœur est gonflé

Mon âme brûle à en pleurer

Tu es sourd

A ce message qui transperce

La nuit en millier de lumières

Pour te dire que je suis prisonnière

De ton regard aux nuances diverses

Je changerai ma peau en velours

Pour qu'un jour tu t'égares

Dans mon univers, à la découverte

De la fleur rare

Qui t'es offerte

Je divague

Je ne sais plus où je suis

Il y a comme une dague

Qui me brise sans bruit !

J'entends quelque chose au loin

Des pas qui s'accélèrent

Un point

Plus clair

Dans la pénombre

Il a surgi

C'est lui

Chaque détail de son ombre

Me font vibrer

Me font délirer

Ce peut-il qu'il m'est entendu ?

Ce peut-il que je lui aie plu ?

Je croise la douceur de ses yeux

Et je sais qu'il me veut…

Les jours étaient passés, j'étais désespérée car je savais que mes chances de revoir mon bel inconnu étaient minimes voir nulles. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer dans la petite libraire où je travaillais, ma patronne et les clients me rappelaient souvent à l'ordre me sortant de mes rêveries.

Alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir il entra une nouvelle fois dans mon monde. Ce fut une rencontre percutante et ça dans le sens non figuré.

Le jour de mon vingtième anniversaire, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, un client un peu trop collant à mon gout cherchant à tout prix un rendez-vous et me faisant grimper à l'échelle pour lui attraper les revues et livres mises à l'écart des âmes innocentes. Je rougissais en découvrant les couvertures scandaleuses qui ornaient ces magazines, tout comme les titres aux noms qui promettaient de longues nuits agitées.

Apres trois ascensions, j'avais fini par lui lancer un des ouvrages demandé sur le coin de la tête, j'en avais assez d'être la gentille et timide petite employée exemplaire. De plus, j'étais maladroite et mal à l'aise à cette hauteur, j'avais le vertige sur des talons de 5 cm et je me demandais même comment j'avais réussi à grimper les cinq marches de cet escabeau.

C'était au moment où le livre était entré en collision avec la tête de ce harceleur, qu'il apparut au milieu de l'allée. Nos regards s'étaient croisés, mes joues s'étaient teintées et un voile assombrit mes yeux.

J'étais tombée, rien d'étonnant de ma part, mais le plus surprenant était que celui qui était au-dessus de moi pour me tenir la main dans l'ambulance c'était encore une fois lui.

Nous ne nous étions plus jamais quittés depuis, jusqu'à ce jour maudit où mon âme vogua entre les sphères temporelles. J'étais là sans y être. Je voyais, j'entendais, je ressentais mais mon corps n'était plus là.

A l'hôpital j'avais eu la joie de rencontrer sa sœur et sa mère qui étaient venues voir la fille pour qui Edward ne s'était pas rendu au travail le matin même.

Alice posa son regard sur la fiche des soins et constances relevés, elle se figea puis me sauta au cou pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. On aurait dit une puce à sautiller dans tous les sens, me demandant ce que j'avais prévu pour cet événement, qui pour moi n'en était pas vraiment un.

Elles insistèrent pour que je le fête avec eux. Selon la petite sœur de mon sauveur ne pas honorer le jour de sa naissance était une insulte pour toutes les femmes qui ont donné la vie. Tous les anniversaires étaient importants et ils devaient être fêtés. Je voulus décliner l'invitation ne désirant pas abuser de leur gentillesse et ne voulant pas les déranger.

Esmée insista en précisant que je ne les dérangeais pas, qu'au contraire cela nous permettrait de faire connaissance. Je me tournais vers Edward, tel était son prénom, son beau regard vert suppliant me fit céder.

Il ne m'avait pas quitté de la journée, je crus que c'était de la culpabilité mais ses attentions à mon égard et son regard noirci de désir me démontra le contraire. Je me sentais belle dans le reflet de ses yeux, si c'était un rêve je désirais que jamais il ne s'achève, comment un apollon comme lui pouvait-il s'intéresser à moi ?

En fin d'après-midi, mon chevalier servant avait fait le nécessaire pour ma sortie. Il me tendit la main pour me conduire vers sa voiture : un belle Volvo argent.

Je fus épatée par la beauté de la propriété, une magnifique villa avec trois dépendances d'environ un quart de la surface de la maison centrale.

Il me montra un magnifique haras et m'avoua que sa famille avait une passion pour les chevaux et qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble.

Il m'expliqua également que sa famille était du genre très soudée, et parfois un peu trop survoltée : des frénétiques envahisseurs si on les laissait faire. J'hochais la tête de compréhension j'en avais eu un aperçu avec sa sœur Alice, moi qui étais plutôt du genre timide, cela allait me changer.

Je fus admise à l'unanimité dans sa famille, tous étaient heureux pour Edward qui avait passé trop de temps solitaire, un grand timide lui aussi sauf qu'au lieu de se réfugier dans les livres comme moi il s'adonnait à la musique, sa deuxième passion.

Emmett ressemblait à un nounours, toujours une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, heureusement que Rosalie sa compagne le remettait à sa place mais parfois, elle ne pouvait pas le contenir. Jasper, lui, était au contraire d'Alice d'un calme et d'une patience à toutes épreuves. Esmée et Carlisle, les parents, étaient tout droit sortis d'un conte de fée filant le parfait amour entouré de leurs enfants adoptifs, qui avaient tous leur moitié maintenant.

J'appris à soigner les chevaux, Edward avait insisté pour m'apprendre à les monter, il m'aida à maitriser mon vertige et mes appréhensions. Il était même étonné des progrès que je faisais aussi rapidement. Il fallait avouer que j'avais un excellent professeur.

Il avait réussi à me faire lâcher mon appartement pour que je vienne m'installer avec lui dans la première dépendance de la propriété, nous filions le parfait amour, nos ébats étaient fusionnels.

Nous avions toujours envie l'un de l'autre et chaque fois c'était différent. Nous débordions d'imaginations, nous avions tellement de choses à rattraper, il avait été heureux de constater qu'il avait été mon premier amant.

Je lui avais tout simplement répondu que j'avais longtemps attendu mon prince charmant, et vu qu'il avait réussi à faire fuir _le grand méchant loup_ qui s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus, il était tout à fait naturel de récompenser mon sauveur.

Sa famille participait à des concours hippiques. Alice se révélait être un excellent jockey tout comme Jasper était très bon cavalier dans le domaine de sauts d'obstacles. La belle Rosalie quand à elle avait un numéro de voltige avec son étalon tout simplement époustouflant. Les spectateurs venaient de loin rien que pour la voir.

Edward et Emmett eux c'était le dressage et le rodéo, j'assistais donc au premier rodéo de ma vie. J'avais eu très peur en voyant mon bien aimé malmené par cet _effroyable dragon_ qu'était ce taureau. Il aurait pu cracher des flammes par ses naseaux tant il était déchainé. Mais Edward n'avait pas lâché prise et la bête finit par abdiquer. Il n'en avait pas été de même pour le dernier candidat qui affrontait mon héros, il avait été désarçonné et piétiné.

Mais dans cet univers pas de place pour les perdants les juges avaient proclamé Edward vainqueur, ne lui laissant pas le temps de venir au secours de l'autre participant car déjà la foule d'admirateurs envahissait l'arène.

La rousse qui se tenait près de moi devait être sa compagne. Je souffrais pour elle et imaginais que ça aurait pu être mon Edward à la place de son James. Elle s'était ruée par-dessus la balustrade pour se rendre à ses côtés ayant à peine laissé le temps aux cowboys vachers d'évacuer les titanesques tas de muscles pourvus de cornes pointues.

J'eus peur pour elle mais très vite mon regard retourna vers celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, le vainqueur du tournoi.

Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant le journal je vis avec effroi l'annonce de la mort de James Nomades des suites de ses blessures. L'article indiquait que le jeune homme aurait pu être sauvé si les secours étaient intervenus plus vite. Je m'imaginais trop bien ce que pouvait ressentir la belle Victoria, je chassais les images du corps de mon Edward mutilé par les attaques du taureau, ses yeux se fermer en poussant son dernier souffle alors que j'appelais désespérément à l'aide. Je pleurais en lisant l'article.

Nous participâmes aux funérailles de James, Victoria devint hystérique en nous voyant nous approcher d'elle pour lui adresser toutes nos condoléances. Malgré les gens autour d'elle, elle réussit à sauter au cou d'Edward lui griffant le corps à travers ses vêtements. Le choc fut si rude qu'ils basculèrent tous deux à terre, elle jura de se venger, que tout était de sa faute. Ce fut Emmett qui réussit à l'arracher d'Edward encore sous le choc. Elle planta ses dents dans les grosses mains de son geôlier qui dut la libérer. Un de ses proches s'excusa pour Victoria que la perte de son compagnon avait terrassée, et nous demanda de nous retirer.

L'idée que le même sort aurait pu arriver à l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde me hantait, j'en fis de tels cauchemars que je le suppliais de stopper cette activité si téméraire. Voyant mon état de stress il accepta à contre cœur.

Je me sentais mieux depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision pourtant je voyais dans son regard que cela lui manquait. Quand il observait son frère s'entrainer je sentais bien qu'il crevait d'envie de le rejoindre.

Je fis de mon mieux pour le distraire donnant de ma personne. Dès que je le sentais plonger dans les regrets je venais le divertir de mon mieux. Je me rappelle qu'une fois j'avais entrepris un striptease en plein milieu du box qu'il était en train de nettoyer. J'avais fini vêtue de mes bottes et de mon boxer bleu nuit transparent. Complètement mouillée par le regard noir de désir de mon amant. Malheureusement pour moi c'était le moment qu'Emmett avait choisi pour débarquer. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Heureusement que mon compagnon avait de bons réflexes, me couvrant de son corps limitant la vision de son frère sur ma peau dénudée. Depuis ce jour son frère s'en donnait à cœur joie, ne ratant pas une occasion pour me faire rougir et me rappeler ma mésaventure.

Les mois passèrent, j'étais heureuse, j'avais trouvé l'amour une famille, j'étais devenue gérante de la librairie où je travaillais. Edward avait remplacé son amour pour le rodéo par le TREC et la formation des jeunes cavaliers. Bref la vie me souriait

Je m'éveillais un matin par l'odeur du café chaud et viennoiserie fraiche. Mon homme m'accueillit avec un de ses sourires en coin qui me faisaient tant craquer. Mon dieu qu'il était sexy, mon corps était en fusion rien que par ses regards. Il vint à ma rencontre pour m'embrasser. La chaleur monta d'un cran et je dus me retenir de le violer sur place. Il me repoussa gentiment augmentant ma frustration et me murmurant plus tard puis il me donna l'ordre de manger.

Une fois mon petit dej' dévoré il me demanda d'aller me préparer et de me changer avec les vêtements qu'il avait préparés pour moi. J'étais étonnée, cela ne lui ressemblait pas c'était plutôt le style d'Alice de me dire comment m'habiller.

En sortant de la douche il n'y avait plus personne dans notre maison. Je m'aventurais donc à l'extérieur. Et je le découvris là devant moi vêtu en cavalier tout en noir chevauchant un cheval blanc. Je reconnus Twilight l'étalon que venait d'acheter son père. Il prit ma main et m'aida à monter derrière lui. Je compris alors son choix de vêtements.

Je voulus savoir où il comptait m'emmener mais il ne cracha pas le morceau, c'était une surprise. C'était bien ma veine, moi qui détestait les surprises pourtant je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'est alors que je me rendis compte de la date. Il y deux ans jours pour jours nos regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois et dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il se souvenait de ce jour-là.

Après deux bonnes heures de promenade j'aperçus une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt, elle était magnifique, des fleurs multicolores la tapissaient et il y avait au beau milieu une couverture et un panier qui nous attendaient.

Edward posa pied à terre et me tendit les bras pour me réceptionner, je n'eus même pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'il me portait telle une jeune mariée. Instinctivement mes mains crochetèrent son cou et nos lèvres s'unirent pour un long et savoureux baiser que le manque d'air nous fit rompre.

Il me posa délicatement sur l'étole, me demanda de m'assoir et je le vis se relever fouiller dans sa poche et se présenter genou à terre pour me demander ma main.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres derechef il me demanda si la réponse était positive, et je lui répondis par l'affirmative, il en profita pour glisser à mon doigt une bague de fiançailles.

J'étais vraiment la plus heureuse des femmes, nous nous embrassions encore et encore nos mains parcourant le corps de l'autre, éveillant le désir dans chaque recoins de nos corps, c'était sensuel et irréellement magique. J'ôtais ses vêtements tout en parcourant sa peau de mes lèvres, titillant ses tétons de ma langue puis plongeais dans son nombril, pour remonter à son cou et ses oreilles que je mordillais délicatement, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il me fit basculer pour m'offrir le même traitement, s'attardant plus longuement sur mes pointes durcies. J'attrapais son pantalon et son caleçon pour le mettre à nu, je le désirais tant. Il m'imita, mes mains glissaient sur ses cuisses, mes doigts jouaient avec sa pilosité remontant lentement vers son membre tendu.

Il me fit le même scénario, alors j'attirais son sexe à la hauteur de mes lèvres pendant qu'il commençait à plonger entre mes cuisses ouvertes. Nos langues atteignirent nos cibles respectives au même instant, donnant le même rythme à nos mouvements, les caresses buccales durèrent un bon moment. J'avais joui à plusieurs reprises entre sa bouche et ses longs doigts qui savaient me faire tant d'effets. Moi j'aspirais son nectar divin, puis nous nous embrassions de nouveau nous goutant mutuellement sur la langue de l'autre.

L'excitation était toujours à son comble, son sexe tressaillait à chaque caresses je me positionnais sur lui et le chevauchais en ondulant mon corps sur son pic. Il buttait au fond de mon vagin. Ses mains glissèrent sous mes fesses pour augmenter le rythme de mes va et viens sur sa longueur. Je n'en finissais pas de hurler mon plaisir. Ma jouissance était proche, il l'avait senti mais n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter tout de suite, il me fit changer de position, j'étais à genoux la croupe en l'air offerte pour la nouvelle saillie qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa et malaxa mes seins qui bondissaient à chacun de ses coups de rein. Le paroxysme de notre jouissance était si prêt à exploser qu'il nous terrassa, en un long gémissement presque bestial qui fit prendre son envol à une flopée d'oiseaux venus s'abreuver dans le petit ruisseau qui jouxtait notre clairière.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et reprenions notre souffle blottis l'un contre l'autre en regardant le ciel. Nous nous aimions si fort, que rien ne pouvait nous séparer, pas même la mort avais-je pensé.

A notre retour Alice me sauta au cou. Bien évidement tout le monde savait qu'il allait me demander de devenir sa femme, et tous venaient nous féliciter. Esmée était touchée de voir qu'il m'avait offert la bague qui lui venait de sa mère biologique.

J'étais si bien là dans ce lit contre le corps chaud mon époux nous fêtions nos dix ans de mariage. Nous nous étions mariés le jour de mon vingt et unième anniversaire. Ce jour était devenu important pour moi, depuis que j'avais basculé dans ses bras, transformant ma vie morose en une histoire d'amour formidable. Pour cela nous nous étions promis de réitérer la demande et comme la toute première fois, j'avais accepté sans aucune hésitation. J'avais une surprise de plus pour lui j'étais enceinte. J'avais attendu notre anniversaire pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'avais vu son visage s'éclairer à cette déclaration. Depuis notre mariage jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi heureux lui qui se croyait stérile cette nouvelle relevait du miracle.

Il m'avait embrassé avec toute sa douceur passant une main sur mon ventre. J'avais croisé son regard et j'avais vu une larme perler sur sa joue pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre il me murmura un merci. A mon tour je l'avais embrassé, nous avions vécu tellement de choses. Nous avions vieilli mais notre fougue était restée la même. Je le trouvais même encore plus sexy avec son visage d'homme mature.

Je parcouru son corps de caresse par-dessus ses vêtements. Je pus le sentir se tendre et son regard se noircir. Il se dévêtit gardant son unique sous-vêtement. Il reprit le contrôle me faisant basculer il était au dessus de moi désormais. Il passa les mains sous ma robe la dégrafant au passage. Je me retrouvais vêtue de mon simple string exposé à la vue de mon amant pour mon plus grand plaisir et le sien. Je voulus le toucher mais il refusa. Il voulait me donner du plaisir, lui avait déjà eu son cadeau. Je voulus protester mais il me dit qu'il désirait que le petit être qui grandissait dans mon ventre sente tout l'amour qu'il nous portait. Je ne pus rien dire à cela.

Il me fit me retourner en commença à me masser lentement. J'aimais l'odeur qui se dégageait de son huile de massage. J'étais bien, totalement détendue telle une poupée de chiffon dans ses mains. A sa totale merci. Mon excitation monta crescendo quand je sentis ses mains sur mes fesses et le haut de mes cuisses. Je pouvais sentir que ma cyprine se mélangeait à l'huile. Ses mains se rapprochaient de plus en plus de mon intimité, j'avais le corps en fusion, j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Mais non, il s'éloignait, revenant à mon dos, mes chevilles, évitant le centre de mon corps. Je poussais un soupir de frustration. Je l'entendis rire ce qui me fit râler. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre murmura-t-il.

Finalement il me demanda de me retourner je cru que j'allais être enfin délivrée mais non il continua son manège. Me massant partout, insistant sur mes seins et mes pointes tendues mais jamais il ne vint à la rencontre de ma rose. Je sentais que le drap s'humidifiait de mon excitation. J'allais mourir frustrée s'il continuait. Son regard noir de désir et la vision de son membre à l'étroit dans son boxer ne m'aidaient vraiment pas.

Il se concentra sur mon ventre, accompagnant mon corps dans le mouvement de vas et vient que donnait ses mains. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, j'étais parcourue de spasmes. Ses mouvements sur mon ventre se répercutaient tout droit dans mon centre. Je n'en pouvais plus je suppliais s'il te plait. Il sourit, arracha mon string et glissa sa langue en mon centre en feu effleurant mon bouton de chair. Je jouis sur le coup. Il arbora un sourire fier puis repartit à l'attaque tout en caressant mon corps, pinçant légèrement le bout de mes tétons. Quand il me sentit à nouveau proche il hotta son boxer libérant son membre engorgé qui avait été trop longtemps prisonnier. Il m'aida à m'assoir, s'installant entre mes jambes écartées. Il entrelaça nos mains et commença un lent va et vient puissant, buttant à chaque fois contre mon point G. Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas et c'est ensemble, dans un gémissement commun que nous aperçûmes les étoiles.

Nous avions fait l'amour toute la nuit. Mon amour avait fini par s'endormir mais un petit bruit sourd me fit sursauter. J'observais et tendis l'oreille afin de déterminer son origine sans succès. Je me redressais dans le lit ce qui alerta Edward qui se redressa tandis que je lui faisais part de mon inquiétude. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte de notre chambre et sortit pour jeter un œil à la porte d'entrée qui était verrouillée. Il se tournait vers moi lorsqu'une silhouette apparut dans son dos, je n'eus pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il avait déjà reçu un coup et s'effondrait au sol.

Ma main devant la bouche, je sanglotais. Je venais de comprendre à qui appartenait cette silhouette aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui venait d'assommer mon amour.

Je criais mais personne ne m'entendit. Elle s'approcha de moi, un rictus sadique accroché à ses lèvres. Paralysée de peur, mes larmes dévalaient sur mes joues. Elle me sauta à la gorge et de ses genoux elle m'immobilisa contre le matelas. Sa force était décuplée par la rage et sa soif de vengeance. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille pour me souffler : un amour pour un amour, un cadavre pour un cadavre ... Avant que je ne comprenne le sens de sa phrase je sentis un oreiller m'étouffer, je ne pouvais plus respirer et petit à petit la vie quitta mon corps.

Mes dernières pensées furent pour Edward, celui que j'avais tant aimé. J'espérais qu'il ne me suivrait pas dans les ténèbres que je venais d'atteindre.

A son réveil, mon amour ne comprit pas son mal de crane, il se dirigea vers mon corps éteint et comprit. Ses hurlements alertèrent les membres de sa famille. Il tentait malgré mes lèvres bleuies par le manque d'oxygène et la raideur de mon corps de me faire du bouche-à-bouche et de me faire un massage cardiaque.

Carlisle qui avait été médecin avant de consacrer sa vie à sa passion pour les chevaux, l'avait repoussé afin de constater l'étendue des dégâts et confirma que je ne reviendrais pas de l'endroit noir et froid où je me trouvais.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, ma main droite était pleine de longs cheveux roux bouclés de mon assassin, il se blottit contre mon corps inerte et jura de tout faire pour régler son compte à cette pourriture de Victoria.

Ils n'eurent pas de difficulté à retrouver la meurtrière. Emmett et Jasper avaient appris par Alice qu'elle était sortie de l'asile où elle venait de passer ces dix dernières années, le temps de préparer son plan diabolique. Elle était sur la tombe de son défunt mari, son corps sans vie gisait dans la flaque de sang qui s'écoulait de ses veines qu'elle s'était taillée pour se retrouver près de celui à qui elle avait voué sa vie.

Voici mon histoire, notre histoire. Je me reconcentre sur le présent pour le voir une dernière fois avant de le laisser vivre sa vie. Mais mon cœur déjà mort se serre quand je réalise qu'il a revêtu sa tenue de rodéo noire. Je comprends mon erreur. Je me suis trompée. Il ne va pas vivre mais se dirige vers une mort certaine. _La vilaine sorcière _m'a tout pris, ma vie, celle de notre enfant, mon amour et même mon espoir.

Libérée de ce corps sans vie

Je m'évapore sans un bruit

Emportant le fruit de notre amour

Qui ne connaitra jamais le jour.

Nous seul savions pour quelle raison

Cette femme fit irruption dans notre maison

De nos vies elle s'empara

Mais notre amour jamais ne l'atteindra

Je ne suis plus seule à errer

Viens mon bien aimé

Laissons-nous, nous diriger

Au gré du vent de notre destinée.

**FIN.**

**Alors ? Dites moi tout avec une petite Rewiev.**

**Kiss**

**Nathy**


End file.
